Loss Of Innocence
by Day Dreamer006
Summary: (Set in Crystal Tokyo) a young girl getting a love she never asked for. A twisted romance she regrets, but loves every fiber of it. And a guy who is willing to give up his freedom for the sake of this love.
1. Prolog

LOSS OF INNOCENCE  
  
PROLOG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, so don't sue me I'm broke.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! Here's a new story. I'm working on a few one is "Black And Blue" and the other 2 are Dragon Ball Z stories any who on with my new story.  
  
They stood there in the rain looking at each other. Just looking at each other, they could hear the sound of police sires from a distant. The police force in Crystal Tokyo was coming to take him away.  
  
"Yume... tell me you'll wait," said a man standing there wearing a gray suit. "Why should I? Give me one good reason why should I wait?" asked a teenage girl wearing a long purple dress. "Because you love me and I know it," said the older man. "You took my innocence away and ran with it." "That's not true Yume, I would never do such a thing it was a miss understanding." "A miss understanding... A MISS UNDERSTANDING!!! You use me... you use my body... now I'm stuck with child I don't even want."  
  
"What do you mean by 'stuck with a child... you don't even want?" asked the older man. "I'm pregnant... I found out last Wednesday..." "Why didn't you say anything Yume? Why tell me why?" asked the older man. "I thought you were too busy with you prick bitch to care." "That's not true it was a miss..."  
  
The slam of a door made the older man stop talking. There behind man were 5 police cars and there were 10 police men and teenage girl with sugar pink hair and red eyes wearing a pearl white dress and had a crescent moon on the top of her forehead with them.  
  
"Are you Yaten Kou?" asked the policeman beside the sugar pink haired girl.  
  
"Yes I'm him," said the man.  
  
"You are under arrest for stature rape under the Crystal Tokyo court of law. You are not to mess with anyone more than seven years your junior and if so you must be engaged," said the policeman.  
  
"I understand that and I'm ready to take my punishment for falling in love with a 15-year-old."  
  
"Put your hands behind your back. Anything you say will be use against you in the court of law," said the policeman.  
  
As Yaten got into the police car he spoke "bye Yume," and the policemen got into their cars and drove off. There stood sugar pink hair girl and the black/purple haired girl.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No Chibi-Usa... I'm not."  
  
A/N: Hey I hope you like my new story. Guess who is the girl Yaten was messing around with. Any who I'll try to update my story "Black And Blue" till next time (when ever that is) BYE!!! 


	2. Got To Tell It All How It All Started

LOSS OF INNOCENCE  
  
CHAPTER 1: GOTTA TELL IT ALL; HOW IT ALL STARTED.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter of my brand new story. It's starting now I'm just letting you know this story is going to be in P.O.V. Not all the time now, but when girl starts the story it will be P.O.V. any who now that am done with that, on with the story.  
  
The two teenage girls stood there in the rain. The girl with black/purple hair color just looks at Chibi-Usa. But only tears come from her eyes. She looks at her friend with a bit of hate in her eyes she speaks softy,  
  
"Why did you say something?"  
  
"I thought you wanted me to say something," said Chibi-Usa looking at her friend.  
  
"I did... but not like this, the police coming out of nowhere, coming to save a sailor senshi. It will be all over the 6:00 morning news tomorrow, 5 if they are nice," said the other girl.  
  
"Hotaru, you wanted him to keep using you for his own pleasure games. You are better than that. You don't deserver to be treated like a sex slave," said Chibi-Usa mad.  
  
"That's the problem... he never treated me like that. He treated me with the most up respect," said Hotaru.  
  
"He wasn't thinking that when you saw him kiss her did you?" asked Chibi- Usa mad.  
  
Tears started to stream down her eyes.  
  
"No... no he wasn't," said Hotaru.  
  
"Come on Hotaru... lets go back to my place and you can tell me all about it.  
  
At the moon palace...  
  
"Come on Hotaru, you gotta talk to me with it there," said Chibi-Usa pleading with her.  
  
"No I will not talk with that tape recorder there," said Hotaru crossing her arms.  
  
"Come on Hotaru don't you want Yaten punished for all the heart ache he give you?"  
  
Hotaru nod her head yes.  
  
"Then talk into the recorder. Tell me everything that happen, and the police will make sure he pays.  
  
Hotaru took at deep breath and spoke,  
  
"It started about year ago, at a ball at the moon palace here on Crystal Tokyo. Kinmokusei was in trouble and requested the help from Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. We were celebrating the contract sealed by Neo Queen Serenity and now Queen Kakyuu. The contract made sure that no matter what both kingdoms will help each other out. Everyone was dancing and knowing me I was looking out on the crowd of dancing friends.  
  
I saw Chibi-Usa and Helios dancing, Ami and Ryo, Rei and Yuu-San, Makoto and Seiya, Queen and king dancing, Queen Kakyuu and King Taiki, Haruka and Michiru, and anyone else who was on the floor. Me I just stand at the side looking out on to the crowd of loving friends and just say,  
  
"Man, I would love to have someone to dance with. I can't watch this I gotta go outside."  
  
I walk outside to see Minako and Yaten from the distant. I started walking up to the two they were no more than 5 feet from me. So I decide to walk up to them, then out of the blue and crying Minako was running past me. I was puzzle to see what happen, so I ran over to Yaten who was sitting on the ground, throwing rocks on the ground into the near by man-made pond.  
  
When I got to the spot near the pond. I sat down and lift my eyebrow up. Yaten wasn't the type to get his clothes dirty, but he was sitting on the ground; getting his brand new tux dirty. I felt sorry for the guy so I spoke,  
  
"Hey Yaten"  
  
He jumps and holds his heart and look toward me and smiled he spoke lightly,  
  
"Oh, it's you, I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Like Minako," I said smiling brightly.  
  
"You saw," he said once turning his head toward the pond.  
  
"Yea, I was going to talk to both of y'all, but out of the blue Minako came running by me with tears in her eyes. Why? Yaten, why was she crying?" I asked,  
  
I was really hoping he won't but the backslash on me... he didn't. He turn look at me with a smile and said,  
  
"Why you ask? Because I told her... there wasn't a place in my heart for her anymore. There was somebody else, and there couldn't be anymore us. At first she yelled and scream and started crying..."  
  
I had drift off from the conversation of him explain what happen between him and Minako I came back when he said,  
  
"I give her my last kiss goodbye. She accepted it, and kisses me long and hard; then that was the end of it. No need to worry over the past. She got up and ran away. No dirt on my shoulders, she's the past and I can't wait on the future."  
  
With those words he said I just look at him. It was weird because something was starting to bud in my heart. It wasn't normal... something told me it wasn't normal, but weirdly enough for me. I just put the feeling aside. Not caring what effects it had on me. I wasn't worried about... but the problem was it wouldn't go away.  
  
That whole night we stood outside under the vast moonlight and talked, and if we dance it's because you could hear the music from that far out near the pond.  
  
I ended up living the white haired guy alone for the rest of the night. There was a feeling in my heart that wouldn't go away. It's like that time Usagi own Rei money, and when Usagi said she would pay her back that next day and never did. Rei pester her all day till she paid up. It was just like that but worst.  
  
I found myself crying when he wasn't around or that time they when back to Kinmokusei to drop off Queen Kakyuu and King Taiki, I felt like jumping off my castle; because Yaten stayed with me. He uses to rotate with Minako and me. He was always with at Minako's castle, until they broke up. He was always with me at mine castle.  
  
It was weird having him around for more than 8 hours a day. It was strange I was getting use to him; His wining, complaining, short tempers. I remember one time I laugh at him and he got mad and wouldn't talk to me for a whole 2 days... I thought it was cute. But the love that was bugging me didn't start till a month later after Minako and Yaten's brake up... at the Starlight's first concert in years. On the property of the moon palace."  
  
CLICK!!!  
  
"All shit," said Chibi-Usa looking at the tape recorder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We ran out of tape... well that's okay. We can start again tomorrow. Now lets see what Sailor Jupiter is cooking in the kitchen," said Chibi-Usa smiling.  
  
"Okay"  
  
The two girls left the princess's room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
At Magellan Castle A.K.A Makoto's place...  
  
"HAVE YOU LOSS YOUR EVER LASTIN MIND YATEN!!! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT COULD DO TO OUR POSITION FOR THE MOON KINGDOM?" shouted Taiki with a mad look on his face.  
  
Yaten sat there in chair and look away from his king.  
  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" asked Taiki mad.  
  
Yaten look up at Taiki and with an anger look he said,  
  
"No, and I don't care. I did what was right."  
  
"Maybe to you slow, but to every one else you just screwed our kingdom and theirs. You just said I don't care, I could care less."  
  
"I could," said Yaten.  
  
"That's not the point Yaten. You went against a rule that was established in the moon kingdom, and that was you could mess with anyone 7 years your junior. And on top of that she was a sailor senshi and is 15. YOU ARE 37- YEARS-OLD!!! LET ME REPEAT THAT YOU ARE 37-YEARS-OLD!!! MESSING WITH A 15- YEAR-OLD AND YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T CARE?" shouted Taiki.  
  
"Yes, I'm telling you that. If I did care I would of never slept with her," said Yaten mad.  
  
Seiya step up out of nowhere and look at his friend, and spoke,  
  
"Yaten, you know we care about ya. But what you did was wrong. You when against a rule that establish for the Moon Kingdom. If you wasn't Sailor Star Healer, you would be rotting in a jail cell right about now."  
  
"I don't... I never did care. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I wanted her... I need her... she was something I needed in my life. Minako was okay, but she wasn't her. That's why I broke up with her; because she wasn't Yume," said Yaten sadly with tears coming down his eyes.  
  
"And the sad part was... I always thought Yume was some girl from Kinmokusei. I never knew she was Sailor Saturn A.K.A. Hotaru," said Taiki mad.  
  
"Why did you give Hotaru that nickname?" asked Seiya.  
  
"I give it to her, because one day she look like she was a dream... so I nickname her Yume."  
  
"So tell us the whole story how it all started Yaten... I would love to know, how did you fell in love with a 15-year-old?" said Taiki playfully.  
  
"Well it happen a little bit over a year ago. I was going out with Minako, we were winning the war on Kinmokusei, we were about to sign a contract with the Moon Kingdom; life couldn't get any better. Till one day it felt like my world had fell apart. My heart didn't want Minako anymore. It was Hotaru it kept seeing. It was weird... I thought there was something wrong with me, you know?  
  
I thought I had loss my ever-lasting mind that I need to be taught some type of lesson. So I started to stay over Minako's more... the feeling never left. Don't ask me how it came up, I don't even know. But one day I decide to stay at Hotaru, because I was her house guess. I remember one night I stayed over Hotaru. I was walking by the main bathroom in the hallway. Hotaru was using that since her's needed fixing. I had walk up the bathroom; sure I heard the shower running. But I wanted to see her naked. I got something better than that.  
  
The shadow of her body was heaven. I could see the shadow of her breast, legs the whole 9. I found my self drooping and getting hard. I had to deal with it some way so I when to my room."  
  
"Ewe, Yaten. You did what I think you did," said Taiki mad.  
  
"Let the man talk Taiki," said Seiya mad.  
  
"Why?" Taiki asked.  
  
"It was better than jumping into the shower with her," said Seiya.  
  
"But still," said Taiki frowning.  
  
"Let the man talk damn it," said Seiya mad.  
  
"Any who, the feeling kept getting stronger and stronger, Till one point.... I couldn't take it anymore. I had to release myself from the one who was holding me down; I broke with Minako about 3 weeks after my crush to Hotaru started to grow rapidly. It when from I can't go a day with out hearing her voice to I must she her I gotta see her; or I'll go up a wall. I remember one time I didn't see her I was an hour away from over dosing and just ending my life. That's how bad I was that's how fucking bad I was.  
  
But my soul saw relief... that night we were celebrating the sled deal with Neo Queen Serenity. That night I ended my relationship to Minako. It was like some one had token the weight off my shoulders. Then I heard little Hotaru. We talk and danced outside for the rest of the night. I was disappointed when she had up and left me all alone, but I swear I saw her blush like the day. But all of this is minor, compare to the night of our first concert in years."  
  
RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!  
  
Seiya move toward the phone in the den of Makoto's castle. When he got there he said,  
  
"Moshi, moshi; oh Makoto. It's going fine we are trying to see what we can get out him. Things like did he ever force her or anything like that. I know I know. How is Hotaru? That's great or is it? Well we don't want to do anything stupid it; he's our friend and all. Well bye to you too love."  
  
Seiya hung up the phone and when back into the room with Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"I think that should be enough talking for today. Lets go Yaten, we gotta to get you to Titan's Castle before night fall," said Seiya with a plain face.  
  
Yaten got up out of his seat and walk out of the room then Taiki follow soon after. Seiya stood in the room and thought to himself,  
  
'Something is going on, and I don't like. I must find out... I must find out the missing link to this story.'  
  
Then Seiya carelessly walk out of the room, and followed his friends.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I hope you like my new chapter. Any who I hope you look out for my new chapter of "Black And Blue." don't get too happy because I know for a fact that will be a minute before I can update that story. I have other stories I'm writing not just this one and "Black And Blue." so with that said bye and see ya around till next time, when ever than is. 


	3. Sing That Song For Me

LOSS OF INNOCENCE  
  
CHAPTER 2: SING THAT SONG FOR ME  
  
A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter of my story. Sorry for the delay but we will start the new chapter in a moment when I clear this....  
  
SCHOOL IS ALL-MOST OVER!!! SCHOOL IS ALL MOST OVER... now that's done chapter 2.  
  
Yaten look up the ceiling of the bed him and Hotaru had shared. They been in this bed together more than once more than once in a day and in a night... Or they never left. Everything that happens in this bed wasn't sex. But it was a factor in most of the things that has happens.  
  
Yaten signs and says,  
  
"Hotaru... I'm so sorry"  
  
Warm liquid was running from his eyes. He slowly wipes the tears from his eyes, and slowly falls into a deep sleep.  
  
That morning...  
  
"Yaten... Yaten... YATEN WAKE UP FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!"  
  
Seiya's voice woken the man he fell off his bed.  
  
"Why in the hell did you wake me up this early?"  
  
"Me and Taiki wanted to hear to rest of your story."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes now. Or we can just throw you in jail."  
  
"I don't care Seiya. If Hotaru isn't with me I don't care."  
  
"Well you can day dream about her later now story time... but after breakfast."  
  
"All right."  
  
Yaten and Seiya walk out of the main bedroom of the Castle. They walk their way down to the kitchen where Taiki was sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. He smiles warmly at Yaten and says,  
  
"Good morning how are you doing?"  
  
"Mad."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Cut the bullshit. You didn't wake me up at 5:30 in the morning just so y'all can be like... 'Good morning and hey how did ya sleep?' so don't give me that."  
  
"Wow your smarter than we thought."  
  
"TAIKI!!!"  
  
"It's true Seiya we did wake him up to tell his story."  
  
"But that wasn't necessary."  
  
"I don't care. Look we want to know what happen between you and Hotaru. Every detail and more, what did you see in her that you didn't see in Minako? What made her... her?"  
  
"Why do you asks such questions Taiki? You don't even know how it feels to be in love, to be in love with someone you're not even supposed to be. You lay at night still thinking still wondering when it will you turn. But instead of reacting on it, you just chill. You watch and you slowly die."  
  
Both Taiki and Yaten look at Seiya, Yaten spoke  
  
"You still lover her don't you?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with me and Usagi, just tell your damn story before I catch a case."  
  
"Well, look at Seiya who's catching an attitude. Fine after I get cup of coffee."  
  
Seiya walks over to the coffee pot and pour Yaten some coffee and give the cup to him. Yaten walk over to the counter and sat down and look into the cup of black liquid. Taking it to his mouth and putting it down on the counter he looks at his two friends and spoke,  
  
"I sometimes wonder if it's still a dream, you know? Like my love for this girl was just small and nothing matter. That's not true. That night, that night she had to come up on stage, well back stage. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a white T-shirt. It looks like Chibi-Usagi made her wear it. Because in the crowd was Chibi-Usagi wearing the same thing.  
  
I was shocked that she came up and saw me her smile warm as day. I remember that conversation like it was yesterday..."  
  
--------------  
  
"Hey Hotaru."  
  
"Hey Yaten getting ready?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Do you got anything to say about my outfit?"  
  
"Yes I do." ------------ You should saw the light in her eyes. I thought I was funny what I said next, ------------------- "What?"  
  
"Why did Chibi-Usagi made you wear that outfit?"  
  
"She needed someone to match with."  
  
"That's nice." ---------------- "What happen to the rude comment I thought you was going to make?" asked Taiki.  
  
"It died." --------------  
  
"Wow really I thought you going to say something mean."  
  
"You look like you're in a dream."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A dream, it looks like your always dreaming."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do. You look like you could dream away."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that."  
  
"You you mind if I call you Yume?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Yea, that's an nickname for you... Yume."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Hotaru started blushing. ----------------------  
  
"That the end of the story?" asked Taiki.  
  
"Nope, I'm hungry."  
  
"WHAT FIRST YOU COMPLAIN FOR COFFEE NOW FOOD!!! You don't like living do you Yaten?"  
  
"Just fix the man some eggs, toast, and grist... man."  
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"No ones just fix the damn food."  
  
At the palace...  
  
"Now tell me more Hotaru. You wake me up at 3 in the morning to tell me what happened now finish."  
  
"I thought you was my friend."  
  
"I am Hotaru I'm just sleepily that's all."  
  
"How much sleep did you get Chibi-Usagi?"  
  
"Not much and I have a meeting at 10 this morning."  
  
"Helios."  
  
"Yea, we were up talking last night."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing much Hotaru."  
  
"Don't give me that."  
  
"Fine be that way... we were talking about you."  
  
"What about me Chibi-Usagi?"  
  
"Look, you're my friend and all but we are worried."  
  
"Worried about what?"  
  
"Look we don't want you to do anything dumb."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Kill yourself Hotaru. We are afraid you might start hurting yourself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of the pain he cost you. Look he got your way with you. You must accept that and move on."  
  
"HE NEVER GOT HIS WAY WITH ME!!! IT WASN'T RAPE WE WAS DOING SOMETHING COUPLES DO!!!'  
  
"HOTARU JUST CALM DOWN!!!"  
  
"NO!!! NO!!! I WILL NOT!!! YOU SIT HERE AND TALK SHIT WHEN THE REAL REASON YOU SAID SOMETHING WAS BECAUSE YOU AND HELIOS CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK HOTARU!!!"  
  
"NO IT'S TRUE!!! IT'S TRUE!!!"  
  
"This isn't about me and my life it's about you and yours."  
  
"What does that got shit to do with it?"  
  
"Hotaru maybe we should continue this some other time?"  
  
"Why? Is it the stupid meeting with the new sailor soldiers?"  
  
"What do they have to do with this?"  
  
"You have been taking to much time into them."  
  
"Is this why you resolved into sleeping with a man 22 years your senior man Hotaru he's old enough to be my dad."  
  
"Not true you know damn well he's 5 years younger than your dad."  
  
"This has nothing to do with anything. Do you want to talk or not?"  
  
"I don't have to put up with this."  
  
"Fine don't."  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
"Don't worry I will."  
  
Hotaru stomp out of the room.  
  
Back at Hotaru's castle...  
  
"Are you full yet?"  
  
"Stop rushing me my king jack ass."  
  
"Well if you wouldn't eat like a slow bore you'll have the rest of the story under way."  
  
"WELL YOU TWO STOP!!!"  
  
"Just to let you know I'm done now."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Anymore coffee Yaten?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Seiya pour him some coffee. Yaten took a slip and spoke,  
  
"Well the concert went well. We got new fans and everything. But the fan I wanted to see the most was Hotaru who was waiting for me back stage.  
  
-------------  
  
"Hey Yaten."  
  
"Hey Yume."  
  
"I like that."  
  
"I'm glad you do."  
  
"Well... um... I came to ask you would you mind spending the rest of the night with me.  
  
-----------  
  
"You should saw her face she was blushing so hard."  
  
"On with story."  
  
"Taiki."  
  
"The walk was nice the moon was out the stars were shining not a cloud in the sky. I was the happiest man alive. We had stop in a meadow to take a rest. We had walk out so far we didn't even note. Now the palace was now a far away beauty. It was nice, to just get way... away from it all."  
  
"And...."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I well continue this at 8 I want to sleep more."  
  
"Yea, Taiki I'm pretty sleepily too."  
  
"I want to here the rest of this story."  
  
"Well ya just have to wait."  
  
"YATEN!!!"  
  
"Taiki let it go pleases."  
  
At Charon castle...  
  
"Please, young Hotaru tell me what's troubling you?"  
  
"Me and Chibi-Usagi got mad at each other. And I wanted to finish telling my story for her."  
  
"I'll listen if you want me to Hotaru."  
  
"Thank you Setsuna."  
  
"Well we were far away from the palace it looked so beautiful, from where we were standing. We sat down in a meadow we were so happy to just get away. I know Yaten was happier than I was; he just had a group of screaming girls on his case he was ready to leave. Me... Me I just wanted to be with the man I had fell in love with.  
  
The conversation we had I remember it like it was yesterday even if it was so long ago.  
  
-------  
  
"The palace from here is pretty."  
  
"Tell me about Yume."  
  
"It's just so nice to be far away from it all."  
  
"Yes it does... yes it does."  
  
-------  
  
"I could hear the grass next to me move closer I look over and to see Yaten next to me and very close he's so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. What he was going to say next I was shock to know.  
  
----------  
  
"Yume... I don't know what to say. The words are in my head, but I can't say them."  
  
"Try to."  
  
--------  
  
"He grab my hands and his eyes stared into my. His green eyes... his shining green eyes."  
  
---------  
  
"Yume... I'm, in love with you.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have fallen in love with you. Your very presents have changed me. You don't know how much. I just want to know... if you feel the same way?"  
  
---------  
  
I sat there in shock I couldn't believe my ears. These 3 words I always wanted him to say. And now he was confusing his very love for me... I said what I thought."  
  
--------  
  
"Yaten... I'm also in love with you. I thought I couldn't tell you. I always thought one day... one day I'll tell you how I feel... I guess this is that one day."  
  
-------  
  
"He brought me close to him and give me the most lustful kiss I ever had. Besides the fact it wasn't my first if you count the really random kiss from Helios."  
  
"What kiss from Helios?"  
  
Hotaru quick cover her mouth and shook her head.  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
"Okay, we were at a party. This was way before Chibi-Usagi and Helios went out. I knew he liked her I just didn't get way he kissed me."  
  
"Was he drunk?"  
  
"Helios is not allowed to get drunk, or have sex outside of marriage."  
  
"Is this why you and Chibi-Usagi got into this augment?"  
  
"About the kiss... she doesn't even know about that."  
  
"No the sex outside of marriage thing?"  
  
"Yea, I told her I got what she can never get from Helios... physical love."  
  
"Love isn't always about sex."  
  
"I know... but it helps the relationship out a lot."  
  
"By what means Hotaru?"  
  
"Well it's like you can't keep it in anymore. It takes will power to that, some people just don't have."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Me... Me... I can have will power when I want to."  
  
Hotaru smiled lightly.  
  
"That kiss... that from Yaten was something I never had before. I was sweet and kind yet power and lustful."  
  
"For a peck on the lips?"  
  
"What peck? We were making out on the ground seconds from the kiss."  
  
"Did anything else happen?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
CLICK!!!  
  
"DAMN tape ran out."  
  
"That's okay young Hotaru all of your secrets and what you have told me will what it is secrets."  
  
"Thank you Setsuna."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Hotaru got up and walk out of the Setsuna's bedroom, down the halls of her castle that was on Crystal Tokyo. You could hear the rain from outside going crazy.  
  
"It's rain cats and dogs out there," thought Hotaru out loud.  
  
She reaches the doors of the Castle and a clap of thunder sound from the sky. As the teenage girl open the door to see Helios standing there outside in the wet soaking rain.  
  
"I knew I'll find you here."  
  
Hotaru stood there in total shock as Helios stood out there in the soaking rain. And he was waiting for her.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! SCHOOL IS OFFICIAL OUT!!! HIGH SCHOOLERS (THAT'S ME!!!) THE 8TH EVERYONE ELSE THE 9TH I' AM TOO DAMN HAPPY THE YEAR IS OVER!!! Now that is over. Sorry for the fact I haven't updated this story since early May. I was busy with school and also other stories. And I'm really shock found the time to do this one. I'll try to update this story more often. Because out of all the 4 stories I'm typing (it use to be 5) this is the 2nd most not updated, my first is "Black And Blue" which is a couple more chapters from being done YAY!!! Anyways I hope you look out for the next chapter of this story that might come out some time next week I don't know yet. I have update two stories in front of this one so. Well till then I'll be saying bye and the graduating class of 04' CONGRATS!!!  
  
P.S.: If you didn't know Yume means dream in Japanese. 


	4. Dear Friend Of Mine

LOSS OF INNOCENCE  
  
CHAPTER 3: DEAR FRIEND OF MINE.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hello people see I'm updating, we are going to get the groove back here. Anyways, just kinda wanted you to get a heads up... there MIGHT not be any flashbacks in this chapter. And what I mean by flash backs I'm talking about Hotaru and a trap recorder or Yaten telling his story to Seiya and Taiki. But there MIGHT be one, I don't know yet ya gotta read the chapter. Oh yet I'm saying this up front... yes this is an Hotaru/Yaten story, but ya gotta let shit happen before they can go another round again, so slow ya rolls, and to let you know that wasn't the warning. I'm letting you know up front... don't flame me, and you'll see why in the chapter.  
  
Now that is done... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
Hotaru step out to see Helios standing there in the rain. He smiled and said,  
  
"I know I'll find you here."  
  
"Helios... what are you doing here?"  
  
"To see you of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A friend can't worry."  
  
"Helios."  
  
"Please are you going to let me in?"  
  
"I was really leaving."  
  
"Oh. Then can I leave with you?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"That is nice."  
  
"Here this is for you."  
  
Helios pulls out an umbrella from behind him.  
  
"Helios you need that more than I do."  
  
"Really Hotaru I don't."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Helios pull out the umbrella from behind him and cover the teenage girl as she step from the castle.  
  
They walk for a while in silence then Hotaru broke it and said,  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"To talk to you Hotaru."  
  
"Are you worried too?"  
  
"Hotaru, we are just looking out for you."  
  
Hotaru stop and look up at the man, His gold colored eyes shining down on her.  
  
"How many times do I have to say this I don't need sympathy?"  
  
"Hotaru... look we aren't trying to do anything to make you mad... it's just... just... I don't want to see you hurt anymore."  
  
"Oh if you don't want to see me hurt anymore then bring back my Yaten to me. Stop telling me he's shit and more I just want the man I love in my life again."  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
"Yes it's true I want him to pay. To pay for the pain he has cost, but I love him. When I agree to do this. I didn't think it would go out like this, that kiss when he had kiss her... I saw my whole world crashing down in fury of hate and love."  
  
"Please Hotaru. I understand but I hate see my love in pain."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Helios lean down on the shocked Hotaru and kiss her softly on the lips. Hotaru eyes were wide as hell, when his lips met hers. But she didn't pull back she just let him kiss her. Soon he drops the umbrella in his hands and wraps his arms around her. Hotaru give up and close her eyes to the soft kiss that was being planned on her. She soon wraps her arms around his neck.  
  
They were in heaven the kiss lasted 3 minutes but it felt like 3 hours. When they parted they look at each other with love but somewhat hate in their eyes. Then Hotaru spoke,  
  
"Why Helios?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love, over the years I grown to love you. It's true Chibi-Usagi and me belong to each other. It has been proven to many times. But just once just once I want to fall for someone else with beautiful dreams."  
  
Hotaru pointed at herself.  
  
"Yes you. When I look into your dreams they are pure. Full of dreams that can go has high has Chibi-Usagi at anytime anywhere. But Chibi-Usagi dreams are becoming a little dark now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She so worried that you do something stupid that she'll kill herself if you do. I see her hanging from ceiling fans, jumping off the top of the palace, silting her wrist, gun shot to the head, drinking herself to death, jumping off..."  
  
"I GET IT!!! I GET IT!!! I'm Chibi-Usagi's key to living. But why continue with this if we are only going to hurt Chibi-Usagi."  
  
"Who said she has to know?"  
  
"Helios."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can't do this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just wrong."  
  
"Why? It isn't like we can't do anything. Unlike me and Chibi-Usagi, you and I can have sex."  
  
"But you can't."  
  
"That was a silly contract that I signed with King Endymion. Now I wish I never did, that says me and Chibi-Usagi have to wait till marriage"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Nope. After our first night together we knew we had to experience this in real life."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Just because we aren't allow to have sex in real life doesn't mean we can't in dreams."  
  
"So that's why she got so touchy."  
  
"Yea, she always touchy about this. She wants to tear up the contract."  
  
"What's stopping her?"  
  
"Her mother."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The two just look at each other. While the rain hit them, flashbacks of the day her love was taking away from her. She slowly put a smile on her face and said,  
  
"We can't Helios. I know how it feels to have a love being taking away by a friend. I just don't want that same pain on Chibi-Usagi."  
  
Helios grabs her hand and slowly whisper into her ear,  
  
"Why be like this? Chibi-Usagi is the friend who turn on you."  
  
"That isn't true."  
  
"Please believe me Hotaru."  
  
"Yea right Helios. Why should I believe you?"  
  
Did the girl look short but had hair like Minako?"  
  
"Yea she look about 3'5" or 6. But Minako is like 5'4" or something like that."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"She wanted to brake you two up."  
  
"Why? Why would she do such a thing?"  
  
"If I knew I would tell you put sad enough I don't."  
  
"Come on Helios your treating me to breakfast."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hotaru drag the white haired man to Makoto's castle.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I know that the chapter is a bit on the short side, but it gives up such an impact. Anyways look out for the first chapter of me new story called "Faded Colors" and look at my bio to check out when the 4th chapter of this story is due to come out, till then my friends PEACE!!! 


	5. Cooking

**LOSS OF INNOCENCE**

**CHAPTER 4: COOKING**

**A/N: Hello. Long time huh? I'm really glad to be back and with the reviews I've got so far. I'm not planning to change the storyline. That the story is fine the way it is. Anyways enough with that, I know you came to read this chapter. So here it is an all brand new chapter of LOS coming right at ya.**

The rain only got harder as the two walk over to Makoto's castle. The smell of food and wetness of the rain hits their noses. The two soon found themselves at the door. Hotaru looks around and softly sighs and press down on the doorbell. They waited and she press again. Makoto flew the door open to see the two standing at the door. "This is quite a surprise." "Hey," they both said with slowly fading smiles. Makoto slowly frowns at the look of the two and soon pushes them inside. When the two walking to the entrance room there reading the paper was Seiya. Hotaru softly gasp. "Good morning you two," he said it with a bright smile on his face. "Seiya," said Hellos smiling. Hotaru smiled and look down at the green colored carpet.

"Hotaru."

The teenage girl looks up at the man. "Please..." Hotaru started to back towards the door. "Hotaru are you okay?" he asked. Hotaru started stubble. "Hotaru," said Hellos looking at the girl has she opens up the door and leans on it. "Hotaru," they all said in unison. Hotaru look at the small group of people in the entrance room, and then jolted out the door. The group soon follows her out onto the cold rain. She only got as far as the middle of the castle's walkway...

She had pass out.

Hotaru open her eyes. The background was all white. She could see a girl with cotton pink hair screaming but couldn't hear anything. She looks over at the window. It was still rain outside. That's she could hear that clearly. The rain was hitting against the windowpane. Then she heard screaming. She jerks herself up to see Yaten at the door trying to get through the guards guarding the front door. Her hearing came back.

"YUME! YUME! YUME!" tears soon went down Hotaru's eyes. She only look at he man and then laid back down and turn herself over in the bed, and started to look at the rain coming down. "YUME, I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME..."

BOOM! Yaten was toss against the wall that was outside the door. All you could hear was King Endymion's voice. The screaming of the two only made her place her hands over ears the end the screaming. But she could still hear the screaming. The loudness of their voice only made her turn inside. Tears was starting to make the bed wet. She soon looks up with glossy eyes and saw two faces looking at her. Chibi-Usa was looking at the girl with tears coming down her face. Hellos were looking right at her. He only mouth 'sorry.'

Hotaru smiled knowing what he meant by that. Chibi- Usa soon spoke, "Hotaru are you okay?" Hotaru look at her friends then eyes slowly went shut. Hotaru could hear the princess screaming for Ami to come. Her voice was loud and strong. She could hear Hellos calling her name. But she didn't open her eyes. Ami came in there screaming at them for screaming in a hospital. She soon felt Ami's hand on her. "She's fine. Just went to sleep." then she heard Serenity's voice screaming. "IS SHE OKAY?" "Usagi she's fine," said Ami. "What happen? Some one speak to me NOW!" Yaten started screaming again. The guards wouldn't let him in still. The king's voice went flare again. Hellos started to try to calm the king down. But he was way to mad at what had happen to the teenage girl. And was blaming everything that has happen on Yaten. Hotaru's sound went out again.

Hotaru open her eyes and sat up. She yawns and smiled and then looks out the window. It was still raining. She takes a quick look at the clock on the wall. It was eight the next morning. She looks over and saw Chibi-Usa and Hellos sleeping in the chairs next to her bed. Serenity came through the close door. "Hotaru... why did you never said anything?" "What... what are you talking about Usagi?" Serenity jump back at the name she called her. The woman softly smiled at what she said and softly spoke,

"Your pregnancy." Hotaru only look down at the white sheets over her and let the tears slip from eyes. "I don't know." Serenity only walk up to the teenager on the left side of the bed and let her cry on her. "It won't get any better if you don't tell no one." "I... know... I… " "Shhhh... Don't speak... just cry."

**A/N: Hello again! I know this chapter was short and how suck it is to make it this short. But that's how I want to leave it. If I add anything on now it'll kill the mood of the chapter. So I'll leave it there. Anyways I'm glad to be updating this story again. Until next time... whenever that may be bye.**


	6. Falling Over Angels

**LOSS OF INNOCENCE**

**CHAPTER 5: FALLING OVER ANGELS**

**A/N: Sorry long time uh. Well I'm back with another chapter of LOI. Yea! I know it's been a pretty penny. But I'm back and ready to write, or I guess in this case type. Here's another chapter of LOI. **

Hotaru soon opened her eyes to the light of the sun. She thought she was dreaming until she sat up and look out the window and smiled. Everything seemed so prefect. She stretches and looks over to see Yaten with a plate of food smiling, "Yume." "MOMMY!" screamed a girl with white hair and dark blue, the girl came and jump on the bed. Hotaru only smiled. "How are you feeling?" "Fine," "That's great." Then the world started to turn gray. The walls that once shined with sun light turned into gray blocks. The girl disappears and only Yaten stood there. "Yume… Yume… Yume… Yume… YUME!" she soon shot open her eyes and everything looked like it did before. Expect she wasn't in a hospital bed. She was starting at Yaten looking down at her. "Yaten," "Yume." "What's going on? This isn't the hospital." "I know." She jolted up and saw herself in a crystal like cave. "YATEN, WHERE AM I?" "Crystal Forest." "Why?" "I took you." "You still never answer my question." "King Endymion doesn't control me. I only answer to Queen Kakyuu." "But remember we combined our kingdoms." "That's why I quit being a Sailor warrior." "You can't do that." "Watch me."

"SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE!" shouted the pink haired girl. "WHAT?" shouted Ami coming from a near by room. They look over to see a window open. "Yaten…" they both spoke with a soft voice.

The two just sat there and looked at the rain. "Say something Yume." Hotaru look over at Yaten and said, "I have nothing to say." "Why do you insist on telling a lie?" "I had a dream." "A dream," "Yea, we were happy. The skies weren't gray. The sun shined brightly, and we had the most beautiful daughter." "So do you think it's a girl?" Hotaru only look at him and look back at the falling rain. "Yume… please… let's just end this." "End what?" "The hate… the pain… I love you… so let's just run away." "Yaten, I love you too." "You do." "Yes, why else would I give you my body, but the stars above doesn't write the same story you and I want." "Yes they are writing our story." "I never said they weren't writing our story, but it doesn't have a happy ending. Our story has a nightmare lock to it." "What do you mean?" "Don't you see? We are star cross lovers." "Star cross?" "Not meant to be." "If we weren't meant to be, why are we here now?" "Our love was never form outside of friendship." "But it did." "And don't you see the turmoil." "What turmoil?" "What are you blind?" "No, but I would like you not just stare at the rain." "I can't help it. It's just the feeling of looking at you doesn't help me."

"You're driving me up one big wall." "You took me with you." "Yume don't do this to me, to us, to the baby." "…" "Yume, what can I do to make this better?" "Just go." "Why?" "Just please go." "And what, go back to what? Yume… I have nothing. I have just lost everything in a span of all most a week. I am no long a sailor warrior, I have lost my citizenship as of probably yesterday Endymion isn't going to let me come back to the kingdom alliance, no matter how many time Usagi scream at him." Hotaru looked at him. "I have shamed against a good name. My once girlfriend is either after my throat or yours. I don't know what to do. You were my last stands, but a guess I falling over lost dreams and hopes. If you want me to go to jail and be prosecuted, then let me, Hotaru." Hotaru lifted her head from the rain and look over at Yaten. "Because it's pretty clear I'm wasting my time. I give in Hotaru. You and the kingdom win."

Lights flash, noise is coming from all sides came out of the blue. The lighting and rain only got harder "KOU YATEN! THIS IS THE CRYSTAL TOKYO POLICE FORCE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Yaten looked over at Hotaru and said, "Don't let the stars write our story. You have the power to change the ending, Hotaru." He walks out of the cave. "Why did you keep your tracker on?" a noticeable voice stated. Hotaru just sat there then a girl with pink hair ran into the cave. "Hotaru." She didn't respond. "Hotaru, did he do anything to you?" she looks over and up and said, "no." "Let's go. This is bad for you and the baby." Hotaru got up with Usa helping her up. She looks over and sees Yaten sitting in the police car. Her eyes soon fell close. All she heard was screaming.

A/N: Hey, I really hoped you liked that chapter. I know it was kind of short, but that's the best I could do, until next time.


End file.
